The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. As a size of the smallest component has decreased, numerous challenges have risen. For example, interconnects of conductive lines and associated dielectric materials that facilitate wiring between the transistors and other devices play a more and more important role in IC performance improvement. It is desired that metallization for interconnection structures be robust, and improvements in this area are needed.